


Skyline

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah decides it's finally time to tie the knot with Rachel, and plans out a "fancy" dinner for her proposal, ring and all. An very expensive ring, too. It's a disaster.</p>
<p>Warning for language, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

"Red wine. For both of us."

Sarah shoots her a cutting look, and Rachel just tips her head, a threat in the curve of her lips. She waits for the waitress to leave.

"You chose the restaurant, I choose the drinks," she says, crossing her legs, "it's not exactly my _scene_." She stretches out the last word, and Sarah can't help but roll her eyes.

"Thought you'd think it was charming." She knew Rachel wouldn't. And it's perfect. The lower her expectations, the better this evening will go.

And God, she needs it to go well. Sarah's stomach is soaring, she's going to need something harder than wine.

"I know you're not one for celebrating," Rachel says, almost disinterested, "but thank you for making the effort. I appreciate it."

"Yeah well, it's been two years. Guess that's cause to celebrate," Sarah shifts, feeling the little square box pressing into her through her back pocket.

The waitress finally brings the wine out, and Rachel orders some French dish Sarah's never heard of. Rachel gives her a side-glance when she orders spaghetti.

When Rachel excuses herself to use the bathroom, Sarah hunches over and starts combing her fingers through her hair. She takes out her phone, hesitating, then finally makes a decision.

_-Fe?_

He texts back within seconds.

_-what the hell am I doing?_  
-just calm down, sarah. You've got to surprise her.  
-surprise her?  
-yeah. what were u planning?  
-Idk... I was just gonna ask? not gettin down on one knee or some shit  
-you have the ring, right?  
-Yeah Fe, I'm not that stupid

She does take the little box out though, just in case. She flips it open, and somehow can't imagine the little diamond on Rachel's finger. Alison helped her pick, she had a thing about color schemes. Sarah had wanted something plain and simple. Just a band. Too late now.

She polishes it, for the third time, on her jacket.

_Click, click._

Her heart jumps, and she knocks the box onto the floor.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Shit. The waitress. Sarah sorts herself, running a hand through her hair.

"No, no thanks. We're good."

She barely has time to breathe, because she hears the clicking again, but this time, the waitress is too far away. The table is practically empty, so she does what she can in the few fractions of a second she has before Rachel gets close enough to see.

_Plink._

It takes a while for her heart to stop pounding in her ears. Rachel's talking about _an investment_ , or something, and Sarah's barely listening.

And she has to get the ring out, somehow.

She takes a gulp of her wine, and it barely touches the tablecloth. She takes another.

Rachel sips her wine, draws circles with her glass. The wine matches her lips.

"It may be worth our time if we can trust that the organization doesn't have their own m-"

Her face hardens, "m- m-"

"motivations."

Something crosses her face for a second. Maybe... embarrassment? Or maybe Sarah's mind is getting a little too fuzzy, because she keeps reaching for her glass and the waitress must have filled it up at least twice already.

"Don't you agree, Sarah?" 

Sarah moves her mouth, grasping for what in the _world_  Rachel had been talking about, "Uh, yeah. Right."

Rachel exhales, and Sarah can feel the distain from across the table.

"Are you even listening?"

Sarah can't decide if it would be rude to respond. Rachel doesn't let her.

"You could at least try not to get _wasted_  on our anniversary, Sarah," and she slides Sarah's glass of wine to her side of the table.

Sarah mumbles something between "sorry" and "I'm not wasted". She can see Rachel's jaw working, grinding. Then she picks up the glass, swishes it around, and drains it.

It's empty.

It takes too long for it to register. The glass is empty.

"'Scuse me. I've got to... call..." She wobbles a little bit when all the blood rushes to her head, and she steadies herself on the chair. _Bloody wine_.

Her phone is in her hands as soon as she makes it outside.

_-Felix. SOS_  
-what??  
-she swallowed it.  
-what the hell are u talking about?  
-the ring. dropped it n the wine. long story  
-jesus sarah, you're killing me.  
-what am i supposed to do???  
-I'm omw. don't panic

She steadies herself again, and catches her reflection in the window. Her hair is a mess, and she hadn't bothered with makeup. _Bloody hell_.

When she goes back in, she's ready to stall for another hour, maybe, but Rachel's already taking the check. She meets Sarah halfway to the door.

"We're leaving."

It's almost dark out, and it's rainy, and it's miserable. Rachel looks out of place, her white blazer against the bricks, the grit, and suddenly Sarah wishes she _had_  taken Rachel somewhere nicer.

"Sorry it was a mess," Sarah says.

"I would have preferred somewhere less urban."

Sarah lets a low laugh slip out. "I don't want to go to one of your _bourgeoise_ venues, Rachel."

"Maybe there," Rachel's voice is sharp, "you would have had the self-restraint not to drink yourself blind."

Sarah kicks at the pavement, "It's not my bloody fault! Jesus, I just tried to do something nice, and all you do is give me shit for it."

They both walk silently.

"I knew it wouldn't be good enough for you. I wanted it to be perfect, but nothing's good enough."

"You're not making sense, Sarah."

"I tried to make it perfect!"

"Make what perfect?"

"Jesus! You have no idea, do you?" She stops, and faces Rachel, who is beginning to look disinterested. Again.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" She sighs.

"I got everything ready, I took you here because they've got better food than Bobby's-"

"You're not making-"

"Let me talk for a minute!" She starts rubbing her hands back and forth on her jeans, "I was gonna- Rachel, I was gonna... I wanted to- to propose."

Her words hang between them, invisible but heavy.

"Well," Rachel scans the skyline, avoiding looking directly at Sarah, "I accept."

"You _accept_?"

"Yes."

"Rachel, I didn't make you a bloody business offer, I asked you to marry me!" The second it's out of her mouth Sarah wishes she could take it back, it's harsh, and Rachel will change her mind.

"Well then. Yes."

_Yes?_

They don't look at each other, but it gets uncomfortable to stay both still and silent, so they start walking.

Screeching tires.

Felix pulls his bike over to the curb, and jumps off to meet them with a smile, not hiding his anxiety very well. "Oh good, I found you."

"Thanks, Fe, but-"

"Does she know she swallowed it?" He asks.

Rachel takes a step back, horror painted across her face, "Swallowed what?"

Sarah, as sulky as she is, can't help but laugh.

"Alison picked a real nice ring."


End file.
